


Life in Plastic

by raunchyandpaunchy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Role Reversal, TEStoberfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: “It’s certainly nice,” Nadine said, “but I think it could be improved.” She reached down into her bag and pulled out a collar—pastel pink with a plush fur trim, its ring in the shape of a heart. Her collar, usually. “You’re always telling me how pretty I look all collared and bound and gagged for you,” she said, retrieving the matching pair of cuffs and settling back onto Brynjolf’s lap, “so I think it’s only fair that you get to try them on too.”
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Life in Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for days 9, 10 and 27 of Kinktober 2020 (pegging, Daddy kink and role reversal), and Day 4 of TEStoberfest (Modern AU). Essentially this is "what if Daddy kink, but with the Daddy as the sub"? 
> 
> Self-indulgent PWP set in Modern AU Skyrim, so if you're unfamiliar with my other Nadine/Brynjolf works this might not necessarily scratch the Brynjolf itch for you, as there's not a whole lot of... Brynjolf-isms, I guess? That said if you wanted to see Riften's sexiest thief get the cockiness railed out of him, then you're definitely in the right place.

Generally speaking, Loredas wasn’t a day of rest for Nadine. One of the downsides of working in a coffee shop meant that weekends were their busiest hours, so while the rest of Riften were sleeping off their hangovers or settling down to a day of doing nothing, Nadine was already behind the counter, grinding bags of beans in preparation for the morning rush.

This Loredas was different. For the first time in months, she had the day off to do as she pleased—sleep in, then cavort around Brynjolf’s flat in a t-shirt and panties, lounging on the couch as she savoured a thick slice of toast and strawberry jam.

And, of course, after that—a different, more fun sort of grinding.

“This hard for me already, Daddy?” Nadine rolled her hips forward, grinding against Brynjolf’s crotch. “You’re too easy.”

Brynjolf grinned, grasping her hips and encouraging her movements. “Big talk from someone who was begging for my cock last night, Princess.”

“Mmm, well maybe it’s time we turned the tables.” Nadine ran her fingers through Brynjolf’s hair, toying with an errant strand. “Because I don’t think it’s fair,” she said, kissing along his jaw, “that you get to have all the fun.” His stubble scratched her skin as she nuzzled along his neck. “I think what would be really fun would be you begging for _my_ cock.”

Brynjolf grabbed Nadine’s arse, kneading and fondling. “Aye? And how do you intend on getting me to do that?”

“Same way you do. By getting you so pent up and desperate that you’d do anything for it.” Nadine ground harder, rotating her hips, leaning in to catch Brynjolf’s mouth in a messy kiss. “And, judging by how hard you are,” she said, wiggling on Brynjolf’s lap, “I doubt that’ll be too difficult.”

“Cocky, are we?” A firm slap landed on Nadine’s arse. “Go on then, Princess. I like a challenge.” He raised a brow. “Bet you break before I do, though.”

Nadine let the smile spread across her face, slow and indulgent. “I suppose we’ll see, won’t we?” She ran a finger slowly down Brynjolf’s chest before climbing out of his lap. “Be right back, Daddy. Feel free to keep yourself busy.”

Everything she needed was waiting for her in her bag, packed up neat and tidy where she’d left it. The only thing that would take any time was strapping on her harness, but she’d take the time to do it properly. Let him wait, she thought. Let him sweat a little. His begging would be all the sweeter for it. She took off her panties, balling them up and placing them in with the rest of her tools, then got to work harnessing herself. Gave the straps a tug, put on a quick swipe of pink lipstick, and returned to the living room.

Brynjolf had divested himself of his boxers while Nadine had been gone, and was now splayed across the sofa, one hand behind his head as the other lazily worked his cock. Glanced up at Nadine, and she noted the way his hand faltered slightly when he saw her, breath catching slightly—giving himself away already, and she doubted he even knew it, considering the smirk he was giving her right now.

“Enjoying the view, Princess?” His gaze raked shamelessly across her body. “I know I am.”

Nadine didn’t respond. She ogled Brynjolf as blatantly as she had her, drinking him in—muscles in his stomach tensing, hand slowing, his smirk shifting into something less sure as the weight of her gaze settled on him.

“It’s certainly nice,” Nadine said, “but I think it could be improved.” She reached down into her bag and pulled out a collar—pastel pink with a plush fur trim, its ring in the shape of a heart. Her collar, usually. “You’re always telling me how _pretty_ I look all collared and bound and gagged for you,” she said, retrieving the matching pair of cuffs and settling back onto Brynjolf’s lap, “so I think it’s only fair that you get to try them on too.” Fastened the collar around his neck, hooking two fingers underneath to check there was enough room, giving it a firm tug. Cuffs came next, wrapping snugly around Brynjolf’s wrists, fastening the clip so his hands were behind his back. Stood up and stepped back, hands on her hips, admiring her own handiwork. “Oh, you do look pretty like this, Daddy. Although…” She tapped her chin, feigning thought. “I guess I forgot the gag, didn’t I?” She pouted for a second before grinning, reaching back into the bag and retrieving her panties. “Oh well. I suppose these’ll do, won’t they?”

Nadine balled them up and pried his mouth open with her thumb, stuffing the makeshift gag inside, damp part first.

“I got so wet grinding against you,” Nadine purred, looking down at Brynjolf. “Can you taste me?”

Brynjolf nodded, his moan muffled through Nadine’s panties. All worked up already—cock leaking onto his stomach, a trail of slick glistening across the patch of hair that snaked down to his crotch. It was a sight, and Nadine was more than tempted to sink down to her knees and swallow Brynjolf’s cock until those hairs were flush with her nose, but she resisted the urge. This was something to savour, to take her time with; Brynjolf’s submission would be all the sweeter for it. She kneeled on the couch next to him, tucking a strand of his auburn hair behind his ear.

“I can see why you enjoy doing this so much, Daddy,” Nadine murmured, stroking his chest. “It’s fun to watch you squirm.” Let her hand trail lower, nails raking across Brynjolf’s stomach, revelling in the way he tensed and moaned. “Maybe I’ll just keep you like this all the time. You can be my new favourite toy.” Wrapped her hand around his cock, giving it a few long, slow pumps before running her finger over the bead of precum forming at the head. Brought it to her mouth, making a show of licking it off, humming with satisfaction. “Look, you even show me when you’re ready to be used.”

Brynjolf shuddered, trying and failing to suppress a sigh. Nadine knew that feeling intimately—the hot, coiling arousal that came with being talked about rather than talked to, something that wasn’t quite humiliation and wasn’t quite praise. Being an object, a fuckdoll, a _good girl_.

“And I bet there’s just so, so many fun ways I can use you.” Nadine wrapped her hand around Brynjolf’s cock, pulling back the foreskin and spreading slick over the head with her thumb. Worked it in languorous strokes, twisting a little, changing rhythm ever-so-slightly when it throbbed in her hand. “I’ll take my time learning them all, and then I’ll invite my friends around to play with my new toy, too.” Brynjolf’s cock throbbed harder at that, and Nadine picked up her pace, revelling in the grunts he was trying and failing to hold back. Ran her fingers across his jaw with her free hand, her touch feather-light in contrast to the hand working his cock, gripping harder, stroking faster, and this time, his hips bucked up to meet her movements.

Nadine’s hand stopped, and the noise it rent from Brynjolf was delicious.

“No, Daddy.” She kept her tone kind, but firm. “You come with my cock inside you, or you don’t come at all.”

Another pained moan escaped Brynjolf, and he looked up at Nadine with betrayed eyes. It was a look she knew, by virtue of having given him the same one so many times, and oh, wasn’t it lovely to be the one wielding that power for once?

“Oh, I _know_ , it’s so _unfair_ ,” Nadine cooed mockingly, “getting so close only to have it snatched away at the last second.” She batted her lashes, lips pursed in an exaggerated pout, finger tracing across the planes of Brynjolf’s face. Started working her other hand again, slowly and deliberately, pout curling into a wicked grin. “I suppose you know how it feels now, Daddy.”

The look she received in response was withering, and she couldn’t help but laugh, twisting his cock as she twisted the knife.

“ _Go on then, Princess,_ ” Nadine said, singsong, “ _I like a challenge._ ” Worked Brynjolf’s cock faster, settling into a rhythm that had him leaking and pulsing into her hand. “And here you are now, whimpering and rutting into my fist when we’ve barely even begun.” Stroked once, twice, three times more, then let go, leaving Brynjolf’s cock to throb, his hips bucking up to meet nothing. The growl that escaped him was muffled, but no less sweet for it; half wounded, half furious, and Nadine couldn’t help but keep needling. “I like a challenge, too. It’s a shame you aren’t presenting more of one.”

Brynjolf shook his head like a wet dog, and the panties gagging him fell to the floor, damp with saliva. “Can do this all day, Princess.” Looked at Nadine defiantly, brow raised in challenge.

Ah, so _that_ was how he wanted to play it. Nadine stood up, gripping Brynjolf’s jaw and pulling his head up until he met her gaze.

“Oh, we’re being mouthy, are we?” Her grip tightened. “Careful, Daddy.”

Brynjolf grinned. “Maybe you should stick that big cock of yours in my mouth to shut me up.”

“And give you what you want?” Nadine shook her head, letting go of Brynjolf’s jaw and giving his cheek a light slap. “You haven’t earned the privilege of sucking my cock yet.” She reached back into her bag, retrieving a small paddle—black, this time, soft and small with a heart cut out of the leather. “Maybe, when you decide you want to be good for me, you can get a taste. But before that…” She slapped the paddle against her hand. “You need to learn how to behave yourself.”

Brynjolf snorted. “I’m sorry!” He said, trying and failing to keep the grin off his face. “Sorry Princess, go on. It’s a _very_ cute paddle.” His eyes glinted with unfettered amusement. “I’m sure it’ll feel lovely and soft when you spank my arse.”

Oh, it was going to be _fun_ to watch that smirk slide off his face. “I’m sure it would, Daddy,” Nadine said, smiling sweetly, stroking the paddle softly along his cock. “But who said anything about using it on your arse?”

The horrified realisation barely had time to register on Brynjolf’s face before Nadine slapped his cock with the paddle. It was a restrained strike—more intended to warn than to hurt too much—but the impact of it had the desired effect, the loud smack of leather against flesh ringing out along with Brynjolf’s pained yelp. Nadine’s hand replaced the paddle, gripping gently, letting go to fondle his balls.

“Are you ready to behave?”

Brynjolf nodded, chest rising and falling with each quickened breath.

Nadine held the paddle to his cock, running it slowly up and down his shaft. “Think you can take another ten of these for me?”

Fear and desire fought across Brynjolf’s face as he squirmed in his binds. He exhaled slowly, then looked at Nadine, giving her another contrite nod.

“Do it properly, Daddy.” A wicked grin crept across Nadine’s face. “Use your words.”

Ire flashed in Brynjolf’s eyes for a moment before turning to contrition. “Yes, Princess.” He exhaled. “Please.”

“Much better,” Nadine said, giving Brynjolf’s cock one last pass of the paddle before laying down her first strike. Harder, this time; hard enough to leave a lovely red imprint and draw out the most delicious grunt. His stomach tensed, awaiting the next strike, and Nadine was only too happy to make him sweat—she knew well enough that the suspense was often more torturous than the pain itself, so she took her time caressing along his cock with the paddle, letting the soft leather stroke over his balls, teasing and toying. Slapped again, letting Brynjolf grunt and rut through his pain, soothing the sting with her hand. Slapped, and slapped, counting each strike, stopping to stroke his flagging cock back to full hardness before landing another brutal blow.

“You’re doing so well,” Nadine cooed, fingers carding through Brynjolf’s hair. “Already halfway there.” Dropped to her knees, smiling up at Brynjolf as she grasped his shaft. “See? You can behave yourself. You just need a little encouragement.” Her tongue worked its way up Brynjolf’s cock, lapping up the precum leaking from the tip, taking it into her mouth and sucking it in slow, sloppy passes. Took it in deeper, tongue working fervently and moaning around it, almost getting lost in it before she remembered what she was doing in the first place.

She leaned back, letting Brynjolf’s cock fall out of her mouth with a slick pop, then laid down a swift, vicious strike with the paddle.

“Fuck!” Brynjolf hissed through his teeth, folding over in pain before righting himself. “Princess, please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good—”

“I know you will, Daddy.” Nadine hefted his balls with the paddle before giving them a slap, hard enough to have him writhing. “Seven.” Took his half-hard cock back into her mouth, lazily suckling for a few moments before retreating. “You’re already being so good for me, but I know you can be even better, can’t you?” Flicked the paddle over his shaft in quick, soft movements, preparing him for what was to come. “Just three more. Can you manage that?”

Brynjolf nodded. “Yes, I can manage, please—”

One strike, then another, letting Brynjolf process the pain before landing the final blow to his balls. Let him writhe, hips bucking and cock bobbing, and when he’d groaned out the pain she kissed everywhere she’d struck, palms stroking along his thighs.

“You did so well,” Nadine murmured, sucking a kiss into the juncture between thigh and groin. “Were so, so good for me.” Made her way up Brynjolf’s stomach and chest, kissing her way along his neck and jaw, and when their mouths met it was messy and desperate, all tongue and teeth and heat. Revelled in it, before reluctantly pulling away, looking down at him dotingly as she gripped her strap. “Now, would you like your reward?”

“Yes, Princess.”

Nadine tutted. “Ask nicely, Daddy. You know the rules.”

“Please, Princess. Please give me your cock, any way you want, need it—”

She kissed him again, quick and filthy, before pulling away and dropping a pillow at his feet. “Go on, then. Get on your knees.”

What a sweet sound it was, hearing Brynjolf’s cocky defiance turn into begging, and then to hear that begging turn into a contented moan when she slid her cock into his mouth. It wasn’t something Nadine had expected to enjoy quite as much—after all, it wasn’t like she could feel anything—but the sight of Brynjolf’s lips wrapped around the pearlescent pink dildo, sucking like it was an extension of her own body, made heat pulse furiously between her legs. She palmed her tits through her crop top, toying with her stiff nipples, one hand snaking down to wind her fingers in Brynjolf’s hair.

“Gods, Daddy, you’re so good at this,” she said, guiding his head in the rhythm he’d set. “Who knew you were such an eager cockslut?”

Brynjolf moaned into her, eyes closed in contented concentration, and this was a pleasure all its own; on his knees, greedy and reverent, his own cock hanging hard and neglected between his legs. Nadine was sure he’d do this all day if she’d let him, and wasn’t that a lovely thought—her, playing with herself as he worshipped her cock, and then when he was done with that, eating her cunt. She intended to let him do the latter—he was too good with his mouth not to take advantage of that particular pleasure—but first, she wanted to make him come undone.

Grasping his hair, she eased his mouth off of her cock. “Mmm, that’s enough.” She reached behind his back, unclipping the chain connecting his cuffs, grabbing one of the plush cushions from the couch and placing it in front of him.

“Bend over. Rest your head on that cushion and spread yourself open for me.”

While he assumed the position, Nadine retrieved the last item from her bag—a bottle of lube—pumping a liberal amount onto her fingers and working it over Brynjolf’s exposed hole. Sank one finger in, then another, crooking and curling and pressing. Working him open, but also working him over; she knew enough about him to know she could push herself into him effortlessly without preamble, but it was always so much more fun when she had someone truly desperate for it, writhing and trying to fuck themselves on her fingers.

“That’s it,” Nadine said, pumping her fingers in and out of Brynjolf’s hole, thumb tracing over his rim. “Such a good, eager slut.” Ran her free hand across Brynjolf’s back and down his sides, alternating between soft brushes of her fingertips and rough rakes of her nails. “Gods, you’re so pretty, all pink and flushed and needy like this. I get why you like doing it to me so much.”

Brynjolf moaned, back arched and cheeks spread, hole clenching around Nadine’s fingers, and any desire to tease him further was overridden by the need to fuck him apart. She withdrew, pumping more lube into her hand, working it onto her cock before pressing it against Brynjolf’s hole.

“Go on, then,” she said, gripping his hip. “Show me how well you can take my cock.”

That was all the encouragement Brynjolf needed to sink himself onto it, backing up onto Nadine’s cock slowly at first before pressing harder and taking it up to the hilt.

“Oh,” Nadine said, breathless. “Fuck.” Slid herself almost all the way out before pressing back in, smooth and slick, and there was something exquisitely torturous about all of this—the strange envy of being fucked so thoroughly and completely, of submitting and begging, and yet the heady desire of being the one to wield both power and pleasure was a thrill all its own. She grasped Brynjolf’s hips, pulling him onto her as she thrust forward, each movement pressing the base against her clit for one sweet, agonising second. The fabric of her harness was soaked where it pressed against her cunt, and she struggled to remember the last time she was this desperately, obscenely wet. She struggled to remember a time she was this worked up and hadn’t been reduced to a begging, whimpering mess, and even now she could feel that stage creep closer; coherence and control blurring into something more animal.

“Shit, I’d take you like this every day if I could,” Nadine said between panted breaths, leaning down, hand clasped around the back of Brynjolf’s neck. Fucking as deep as she could, every noise she punched out of Brynjolf something otherworldly. “Just… pull you apart and have you drip all over your fucking floor,” she gasped, driving into Brynjolf faster, rambling now, drunk on it, lost in it all. “Touch yourself, that’s it, work your needy fucking cock like I know you want to—”

For a moment, she was outside of herself; someone else speaking those words, controlling her body, all of her made of the same pliable, shimmering silicone her cock was. Not subspace, but something close to it; a different sort of objectification, perhaps, and the shudder it sent through her body brought her back into herself, nails digging half-moon indents into the meat of Brynjolf’s hips. She kneaded at his arse with her free hand, both of their bodies sweat-soaked and flushed, and just as she was beginning to run out of stamina Brynjolf pressed back onto her, body shaking and obscenities spilling from his lips as he came. She fucked him through it, grasping and stroking and kissing everywhere she could reach, slowing to a stop before carefully pulling out.

“That’s it, Daddy.” Gasped for breath, unclasping her strap and tossing it aside before settling next to Brynjolf and pulling him in for a kiss. “Gods, you were so good, you were beautiful—”

Brynjolf’s mouth met hers, robbing her of any other words she might have had, kissing her deep and slow. A hungry, needy kiss, but not the same way it had been before—the previous urgency wasn’t there, the same sharp, gnawing feeling Nadine knew came with chasing release.

“Let me clean up,” Nadine said when she finally pulled away, “and then you can eat me out for as long as you like. How does that sound?”

Brynjolf smiled up at Nadine, serene and dazed and floating. “Perfect, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to the lovely [mimosa/FourCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/FourCatProductions) for beta reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a kudos or comment--I treasure every one I get dearly! Alternatively, [yell at me on twitter.](https://twitter.com/raunchynpaunchy)<3


End file.
